Electronic devices (i.e., mobile electronic devices having software/firmware), for example, mobile cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA's), pagers, MP3 players, digital cameras, etc. often contain firmware and/or application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, telecommunication carriers, or third parties. These firmware and application software often contain bugs. New versions (updates) of the firmware and software are periodically made available to fix the bugs, introduce new features, delete features, etc.
Electronic networks adapted to communicate with electronic devices may be busy, unavailable, or overloaded, and therefore preventing and delaying communication between the electronic devices and the electronic network. End-users may become aggravated and dissatisfied when the electronic device is unable to communicate with the electronic network. The end-user may switch to a different service provider or a different electronic device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings appended hereto.